


Manticore Witchers School

by Lionesspuma



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Inspired by The Witcher, Manticore School, The Witcher Lore, Witcher School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionesspuma/pseuds/Lionesspuma
Summary: My head cannon for the Manticore school for Witchers.If used please give me props.Don't post to another site unless ok'd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Manticore Witchers School

Manticore School  
Manticore split off the same time as the others and headed south and east. They took with them a few of the mages, herbalists and alchemists who wanted to continue with their experiments and applications.  
First settled for a time in Toussaint they found a place amongst the catacombs and tunnels hidden from others to begin their tests. The region was great for growing many of the things that were needed and the tunnels had many of the monsters to be used for the experiments and parts.  
Wolves, cats, vipers, bears, griffins, cranes: Loyalty, feral,stealth, strength, calculation, and grace. They seemed so limited the failure rate was still so high. The alchemical potions did not work well enough, not do enough. So the school continued. The mages stayed with their school unlike with most of the others but knew they would have to disappear or the brotherhood would be after them like any others. The school left a small contingent mostly male with some herbalists and alchemists. The rest headed further east disappearing into the mountains of the border between Haakland and Zerrikania.  
Here they found more to add to their experiments and trials. The trials of grasses becoming more successful but the choice of child more picky. The trial of dreams was complicated and actually became as dangerous to them as the grasses because of their experiments and changes.  
Some of those who came out were failed even though not dead. Too much the monster to be a success and were put down.  
More trials were added and some did not.move past a certain point.  
With the added influence of the dragon cults and the women warriors of the Zerrikania the experiments to add female successes were put on a higher order of importance. New monsters, new herbs, and new mixes and signs added to the mixes and experiments and then to the trials.  
The manticore Witcher became more varied at the same time staying the same.  
The other Witcher Schools claimed their mutation mix of animal with human made them monsters. Feral and dangerous.  
The Manticore Witchers knew they were monsters no matter how many trials they passed. Calm human faces, eyes with so much behind them and hidden in those human bodies was more. They brought a strange feeling with them and would often set off other Witcher amulets. 

The only school that still produces Witchers. But also the one most hidden amongst dragons, and the East.


End file.
